<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A study in scotch and pampering by chaoticdean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863528">A study in scotch and pampering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean'>chaoticdean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Taking Care Of Dean Winchester, soft idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/630515631381479424/its-that-time-of-the-year-again-where-we-all-roll">Suptober 2020</a>, day 6: mask.</p><p>If anyone had told Dean Winchester years from now that he’d be content letting his husband paint his face with foreign matter (<strike>not that kind of foreign matter, you kinky bastards</strike>) that smelled like coconut and felt like whipped cream, he would’ve had the biggest laugh out of it. Nowadays, though, if that’s what it takes to get Cas to talk, he’ll do it in a heartbeat.</p><p>———</p><p>
  <b>(<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489709/chapters/59112106">Darkest Roads</a>' verse)</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A study in scotch and pampering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Friendly reminder that all my fic so far are unbeta'd, and that English is <strong><em>not</em></strong> my native language, so please bear with my possible mistakes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For the record, I still think this is a bad idea.”</p><p>“So you’ve said, approximately a hundred times already,” Cas smiles, “would you please stay still for a minute?”</p><p>“I’m trying!” Dean mumbles, trying to sound exasperated, but Cas can navigate the tone of his voice fine enough to know he’s actually enjoying their banter.</p><p>The former angel is sitting on Dean’s lap, straddling both of his legs as he works thoroughly, spreading a thick layer of white hydrating mask with a brush on the hunter’s face.</p><p>Dean is trying very hard to pretend he’s not enjoying this, but his hands tell a whole other story, one of them brushing at the fabric of Cas’ AC/DC shirt (well, at some point it had probably been Dean’s, but he lost count of how much of his wardrobe had made it to Cas’ side somewhere between day 1 of human!Cas and 10 years later) running smoothly on the small of his back, and the other sitting on his left leg, brushing softly along the fabric of his jeans.</p><p>“You know, most people bring their husband <em>flowers</em> when they get home, babe,” Dean teases, “not face masks.”</p><p>“What, you’re telling me you’d have preferred flowers instead of the bottle of scotch I brought back?” Cas says, raising an eyebrow at him and looking way too playful for someone who’s been painting his husband’s skin for over 5 minutes, “besides, this is not for my husband.”</p><p>The once-upon-an-angel backs off just enough to admire his handy work, smudges some more of the white mask over Dean’s forehead, taking extra care not to go over the hairline not to coat his husband’s marvelous dirty blond hair.</p><p>“Oh yeah? D’you have a secret lover stashed somewhere that I don’t know about? Or is this for Pilgrim?”</p><p>“I doubt our dog would appreciate neither the scotch nor the face mask, sweetheart.”</p><p>“You think you’re so damn funny,” Dean grumbles as Cas touches up a spot on his cheek.</p><p>“I meant, this is not for my husband, this is for my partner,” Cas explains, still concentrated on the task in front of him (<em>i.e: making sure Dean looks like he’s straight out of one of those beauty YouTube video that Cas has been watching religiously for a while</em>), “I mean, okay, the face mask is definitely for my husband because your skin needed it and Sam recommended it —“</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Dean interrupts, “I’m sure my beauty guru of a brother sent recommendations, didn’t he?”</p><p>“He did. But the scotch is for my partner, who I occasionally kiss,” Cas smiles as he finally puts down the brush, his hand patting Dean’s chest, “There, all done.”</p><p>“Your partner, uh? Look at you, trying to bribe me. I don’t know if I feel proud or offended yet.”</p><p>“I think the word you are looking for his is ‘grateful’, honey,” Cas answers, amused by his husband’s antics.</p><p>“How long do I need to keep that on?” Dean whines as Cas starts to get off Dean’s lap, “Hey, no, you’re staying right here,” he adds, grabbing Cas’ wrist to prevent him from moving.</p><p>Cas settles back on his lap then, both of his arms wrapping around Dean’s neck and letting one of his hand cards softly through the locks of dirty blond hair at the back of the hunter’s head.</p><p>Dean sighs with delight, letting his head fall back against the head of the couch, eyes rolling shut. Cas smiles at him, tugging at his hair lightly and relishing the soft moan that escapes from his husband’s mouth.</p><p>“See, that’s not so bad, is it?”</p><p>“Okay, maybe you’ve got a point. There, I said it. How long do I need to keep that thing on?”</p><p>“15 minutes, then you can go take a shower and we’ll watch whatever you wanna watch after.”</p><p>“Wow, you’re actually letting me choose? You know how dangerous that is?” Dean asks, visibly amused as he opens his eyes back up to stare at his husband.</p><p>“Well, you let me put a foreign matter that looked like whipped cream and smelled like coconut on your pretty face almost without complaining, I think you’ve earned the right to make me suffer through yet another one of your classics.”</p><p>“I’d kiss you right now but, uh,” Dean smiles, “wouldn’t want to ruin your work and that pretty face of yours.”</p><p>“Well, maybe we can take that mentioned-before shower together, and we’ll see about you ruining my pretty face.”</p><p>“Oh, now you’re talking,” Dean answers, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.</p><p>Cas laughs before he leans forwards and presses against his husband’s body, his face buried in the crook of Dean’s neck, making sure not to ruin the mask on his face while his hands press in-between the hunter's shoulder blades.</p><p>He lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was still holding, visibly relaxing against the warmth of Dean’s chest. Soon enough, Dean brings one of his hand up to Cas’ head, carding through the thick lock of dark hair lightly.</p><p>“If I ask you what’s wrong, will you tell me?” Dean asks, all traces of their playful banter gone, replaced by genuine concern.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, Dean.”</p><p>“Bullshit. I knew something was wrong the minute you walked in with that bottle of scotch in your hand.”</p><p>Yeah, Cas figured. He didn't really care, though. He'd hoped Dean wouldn't bring it up before they were in bed, but sometimes things don't work out just the way you plan.</p><p>“What, I can’t do nice things for you anymore?” Cas asks, smiling in spite of himself, “I’m fine, I promise. Today’s been hard on the memories, that’s all.”</p><p>He feels Dean stilling against him, his brain catching and making the connexion. He’s not mad at him, he doesn’t expect Dean to remember every single date that means some sort of thing to him, let alone the one where he lost his grace forever.</p><p>It still hurt, somehow. Cas is content, has been content for well over a decade, finally allowing himself to be happy and building a life here with Dean. But some anniversary date hit more than others, and no matter how many times he’d try to tell himself that losing his grace didn’t hurt, he knew damn well that was a lie.</p><p>“Shit, Cas, baby,  I’m sorry. I forgot —“</p><p>“It’s fine, babe,” Cas cuts him off, turning his head just enough to get sight of his husband, bringing one of his hand upfronts to pat his chest, “I’m okay. I just wanted to spend a nice night with you.”</p><p>“We always have nice nights,” Dean smiles down at him, and Cas can’t help but chuckle because, sure, Dean’s gorgeous, but with his entire face covered with a thick layer of white face mask?</p><p>He looks <em>hilarious</em>.</p><p>"Yeah, we do," Cas whispers, dropping a kiss against the skin of Dean's shoulder.</p><p>Ten minutes and a shower later, they never make it back to their living room and Dean's movie, too busy getting lost in each other.</p><p>Sometimes Cas thinks they’re catching up for all the time they’ve missed out on jumping each other’s bones (Dean would argue that he’s pretty sure they were caught up by Year 2, but Castiel begs to disagree).</p><p>The bottle of scotch is still sitting untouched when Dean rises the following morning. There’s a post it on it, left by Cas before he left for his run.</p><p>
  <em>“Tombstone tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, partner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Cas.”</em>
</p><p>Yeah, Dean thinks he could get used to face masks after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <strong>rebloggable on <a href="https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/631261442073591808/a-study-in-scotch-and-pampering">Tumblr</a></strong>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>